Terror Ignited
by OmniVamp037
Summary: SEQUEL TO PLAYING WITH FIRE AND HOW. An old danger, thought to be dead, has returned but the risks are higher now then before. Can McGee and Ziva survive this ordeal? Can they protect their new daughter from a past monster hellbent on revenge? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Terror Ignited**

**Rating: T (for now)**

**Spoilers: none so far**

**Disclaimer: i dont own NCIS or any of the characters, i'm just borrowing them with the promise that they will be returened before the new season starts and returned in good condition...i said that but uhh...well ill make sure theyll be returned.**

**A/N: Hey readers, vamp here, im back. this is the combined seqeul of Playing with fire and How. i originally planned to have seperate seqeul fics for both but after some thinking i figured that i might end up using the same elements and to save time and make it better, i combined them into one big better, hopefully great sequel. I know some have you have been waiting a long time, especially since Playing with Fire ended with a few questions that i promised will be answered here, but now the wait is over. **

**So with out further ado heres the first chapter of Terror Ignited.**

**(oh and excuse any mistakes i make, ill try to fix and avoid them)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Now stay asleep till morning Talia."

McGee walked into the nursery holding his 5 month old daughter in his arms. Being so young, Talia had a strong set of lungs. So strong in fact, McGee doubted they needed the baby monitor to wake him up or know when she's awake herself.

McGee volunteered to get up and make the bottle for her and after twenty-five minutes of feeding, burping and singing, Talia finally fell back to sleep.

He stood by the doorway looking at the room, Talia head on his shoulder breathing lightly. McGee was almost afraid to even cough in fear that he'll wake her up again.

Passing the other crib, he looked at her side of the room. It was painted pink and purple with emphasis on being girly and (despite McGee's and Ziva's protest) with a touch of goth thanks to Abby. The moon from the window was the only light that entered the room creating a comfortable glow on Talia's crib.

Being very careful as so not wake her, McGee placed Talia in her crib and put her blanket over her. Talia stirred a bit then tried to turn onto her stomach but was stopped by McGee who turned her back and placed the pillow they used to stop her against her body.

"Talia you know can't sleep on your stomach," McGee whispered.

Talia let out a soft sigh as if to respond to her father causing McGee to chuckle.

"Already your trouble," he said.

McGee stood by her crib and watched her as she slept and gently ran his finger on her name engraved on the crib's headboard, one of the gifts from Gibbs. He remembered how beautiful she looked when she was born and how he never wanted to let her go when he held her, almost reluctant to hand her to Ziva. The couple couldn't help but tear up when they were with her and almost panic when they weren't. Even now, they both were very protective of her ever since…

McGee turned around and looked at the other crib in the room. He didn't mean for the thought to enter his mind but his reminiscing brought it up. He walked over and placed his hand on railing as he peered into the empty crib, running his hands across the letters that formed DANIEL across the headboard. It was as if the room suddenly became quiet, as if McGee didn't notice any of the ambient noise until it was now gone. Try as he might, he couldn't stop the tears welling up in his eyes or the feeling in his chest wanting him to break down and cry.

The other side of the nursery was blue and green to give a boyish feeling. They had the entire nursery ready a month before the birth, which was fortunate for them because it was a premature birth. They had their new house bought a month before that. They felt everything was perfect, a hospital and a doctor ready for when the time came, the nearest pediatrician for when the twins got older. As tony once said they are as prepared as any parent can get. Even Gibbs had to admit how amazed he was to hear how prepared they was, though he still insisted it's never enough when you have a child, but McGee and Ziva were none the less felt ready and excited for the upcoming day when they got to bring their new family to their new home. Unfortunately only one of the cribs could be used when they got home.

McGee pushed the thought out of his head and walked back to Talia, who was still sleeping peacefully in her crib. He bent down and lightly kissed her forehead causing her to stir a bit but not wake up. He remembered when he was with Ziva trying to comfort her and how they both promised Talia that they will protect her and always love her twice as much. He vowed to keep his promise.

He walked to the door, opened it all the way and was putting the stopper under it when he heard a soft cry coming from one of the cribs. He quickly looked up at Talia's crib but she was still asleep with no sign of ever having woken up. He then heard a soft sigh behind him. He turned and looked at the other crib but it was empty as it's always been.

Chalking it up to drowsiness, McGee let it go and left the nursery. He was rubbing his eye when saw Ziva standing by their bedroom door looking a little worried.

"What are you doing out of bed," McGee asked smiling.

"You were taking a little long," Ziva replied, "I just got a little worried."

"It wasn't that long. At least we didn't have to stay up watching late night talk shows again."

Ziva smiled as she remembered how she and Tim have practically become fans of Conan O'Brian.

"She was just being a little fussy," McGee explained, "but she's fine. Now come on, time for us to go back to bed."

McGee grabbed Ziva's hand and led her to their bed. Ziva curled up against McGee and held his hands that have wrapped around her waist. McGee kissed her hair and closed his eyes giving in to the sleep that overcame them both.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: there you go. chapter 2 will be up as soon as i can do it. i hoped u liked this chapter and the new character i introduced. i was thinking that after this i will do like a spinoff or sequel fic of McGee and Ziva with their daughter Talia, and maybe even an prequel/orgin fic of Talia and Daniels birth. if i get enough request for it then ill do it as soon as im done here, or maybe during. **

**a lil side note, while writing this i listened to Baby love child, all futurama fans will already know that song and maybe why i used it lol**

**Till then, leave a review. each review i get makes me wanna get on a table and dance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey readers. i decided to upload 2 chapters this time since this one short. actually the next couple chapters are gonna be kinda short but ill try to make it longer as i go along.**

**Well the villian is introduced in this chapter, hopefully i did a good job establishing him and making him as good last time.**

**I admit i have some pressure to make this one live up to the privous fics but i wont let it get to me. i just hope u guys like it. just let me know what you think by reviewing. anyways ill let u go now to read. enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The moon's glow lit up the street as a lone car pulled up to the gate of an old warehouse. The passenger stepped out of the car and walked to the unlocked gate, adjusting the dirty band aid wrapped around his face. He opened the gate all the way allowing the driver to pull his car through. After closing the gate he followed the car as it parked near the small building of the warehouse. The driver stepped out of the car and the two men walked to the door. The driver pulled out a key and opened the door. Once inside he flipped the switch turning on the lights. Before either man could say a word, the bulbs suddenly fizzled out, plunging the warehouse into darkness.

"Eh looks like a circuits out," one of the men said, "hope you don't mind."

"It's alright," the bandaged man said as he started to remove the bandage on his arms, "after being on the road for so long, it feels like home."

From the light of the moon, the other man could see that bandaged man's arms were covered in burns. Judging from how bad they looked, he figured his face must not look any better.

"Well feel free to use it while your back in D.C. I was just gonna use it to hide it from the heat but they don't even suspect it's me."

"Well it's going to be a problem if they do."

"Yeah but by then I'll be long gone."

"I think you should be gone before that Jeff."

"What do you think I should do?"

The man known as Jeff turned around and noticed a glint of silver off the moonlight in the other man's hand.

"John, what's with the knife," Jeff asked nervously.

John didn't reply but instead raised the small steak knife and slowly advanced on Jeff. Jeff turned to run but was grabbed by his shirt from behind. He was about to struggle when he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder.

He let out an agonizing scream as he grasped his shoulder and feel to the floor, feeling his warm blood on his hands. He looked up at John who was standing in the light of the door with a smile on his face. Before Jeff could let out another yell, John ran forward stabbed him again. He repeated over and over, the knife piercing flesh again and again while the desperate cries of Jeff rang out into the night.

When he was done John stepped back and looked down at Jeff who was now crying and bleeding profusely; the blood flowing onto the concrete floor. He ignored the sobs as he found them pitiful yet appealing and looked at his knife which was now crimson in the moonlight.

He told himself a year ago that he will not kill again until he made sure he killed the two NCIS agents but that didn't last long till he did again and now he's figured he might have to kill a lot of people until he gets to them.

He looked back down at Jeff who was now struggling to breath.

"One more shouldn't matter," he said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN told you it was short lol but like i said i posted another chapter to make up for that and ill try to make my chapters longer from now on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey readers, this is a slightly longer chapter lol. there wont be any action really till like chapter 5 so try to hang on and ill try to make it exciting and worth it. til then i hope you like this chapter.**

**i did realize that jethro the dog isnt in these chapters but ill find a way to explain that later so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: i tried to buy NCIS but the deal didnt go thru, i blame my lawyer Mr. Tinky but he's all i could afford (read:he was free) so till then i'm writing fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"…she loves sweet potatoes but make sure she eats some of the fruit."

"Alright."

"And makes sure you use the nebulizer exactly at 12:30."

"Ok I'll make sure."

"Unless she starts having a coughing fit then use it right away."

"Got it Ziva."

"And make sure if you use the powder after every time you change her diaper."

"I will."

"And if she starts getting a rash use the cream."

"Ziva we are going to be late."

McGee was waiting by the door way as Ziva was giving his younger sister Sarah last minute instructions on babysitting their daughter Talia who was currently sitting in her chair holding a toy spoon and looking around the room. Ziva said it would only take a second but looking at his watch McGee figured she took 5 minutes and would be longer unless he stepped in.

"I am just making sure she knows everything," Ziva protested.

"It's ok Ziva," Sarah said reassuringly, "I've baby sit her before and I remember everything you told me last night. You have nothing to worry about. Trust me."

"Alright I do," Ziva said, "but if anything happens-"

"Don't hesitate to call you or Tim."

"And when you put her to sleep in her crib-"

"Make sure to keep the nursery door open. I got this Ziva. Go and have a great first day back at work."

Ziva looked like she was about to say something else but instead, to McGee's relief, she grabbed her purse and things and went up to Talia who was now covered in her baby food. Ziva wiped some of the goo of her faced and kissed her forehead.

"Take care my malach nesichah," she said before giving her another kiss.

Saying one more farewell to Sarah, both her and McGee stepped out the door and walked to their car. When she got into the passenger seat, she remained quiet and looked out the window, staring off into the distance. She was so lost in thought, she jumped slightly when McGee held her hand.

"It's going to be ok," he assured her.

"I just can't help but worry,' she replied squeezing his hand, "I am just really nervous."

"I know. So was I when I returned to work. Remember how I kept calling every hour or so?"

"Yes. Near the end you were starting to become irritating but now I can understand."

"Everything will be fine. You will see."

"I hope so."

"Just promise me you'll at least try to relax today at work and don't let yourself get too worried."

"I'll try. It will help if you come visit me when you get a chance."

"Of course I will."

Ziva smiled then leaned in and kissed her husband.

xxx

When they arrived to NCIS, they walked hand in hand till they reached the bullpen where they were greeted by the Gibbs, Tony, their new replacement agent Charlie Scott, and Abby who ran up to Ziva and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Oh my god your back," Abby squealed, "I missed you so so much. You're finally back and I get to see you again."

"Abby, you just saw me yesterday," Ziva said as she hugged Abby back.

"I know, but that's different. That's us when we're off work. But now we are at work and things can be like they use to be. Well sort of. Things will be different with you two having a baby at home and Timmy transferred to a new team and Scott here to replace him, man why couldn't Vance just let McGee stay on Gibbs's team."

"Not that I don't want you here Scott," Abby quickly said to Scott. "You're a great addition but I want it to be like last time, with the whole team together forever. Isn't there their some way you can convince Vance Gibbs?"

"Sorry Abbs," Gibbs said, "It's against NCIS policy and Vance can't change it or allow exceptions."

"Aww, it's just not fair," Abby pouted, "I want the whole team together again. It's like breaking up the justice league. That only spells disaster for the city."

"Abby, he just gonna be one floor down," Tony assured her, "it's not like he's going to the other side of the country."

"I know but…"

Unable to think of what to say next, Abby just let out a humph and crossed her arm.

"Speaking of going down one floor, I better go there now before it gets too late," McGee said before turning to Ziva, "I'll come by for lunch and then we can go check up on Talia."

"Ok good," Ziva responded.

She then wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, and gave him a kiss goodbye.

When he left, Ziva went to her desk and started to get resituated, the others returned to their desks as well leaving Abby to stand in the middle of the bullpen.

"Still not fair," Abby said aloud, "I thought we were allowed to bend the rules."

"You thought wrong," Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: there you go, in the next chapter you'll meet Tim's new team, so stay tuned. ill tryo to have it up as soon as i can. till then leave a review and let me know wat u think or if u have any questions or ideas.**


End file.
